Few Left Standing
Few Left Standing, also stylized as Fewleftstanding, was a metallic hardcore band that began out of Memphis, Tennessee in the United States. The band formed in 1998, however, the band broke up in 2002. The band recorded two full-length albums, which came out originally through Takehold Records and later re-released through Solid State Records, and a 7" record that came out through Tree of Woe Recordings."Few Left Standing Discography". Discogs. Retrieved on September 26, 2018. The band was compared to several prominent bands in the secular metal scene, including Hatebreed, Sepultura, and Sick of It All.Mitchell, Pat (May 20-26, 1999). "The Memphis Flyer: Moment of Truth". Memphis Flyer. Retrieved on September 26, 2018. On December 3, 2019, the band announced they were reuniting for Furnace Fest 2020, over September 18-20th.Beard, Mason (December 3, 2019). "Few Left Standing Rise Again". The Metal Onslaught. Retrieved on December 3, 2019. History Few Left Standing began in 1998, based out of Memphis, Tennessee in the United States. The project was formed by Vocalist Chris Stafford, Lead Guitarist Jason Lancaster, Rhythm Guitarist Jim Joblin, Bassist Aaron Winter, and Drummer Jon Keegin. However, by 1999, Joblin departed from the band, which led them to remain a four-piece. The band would sign with Takehold Records."Takehold Records". Voice of Reason.de. Retrieved on December 4, 2019. The four recorded their debut album, shortly thereafter, titled Regeneration of Self."Few Left Standing - Regeneration of Self". Discogs. Retrieved on December 4, 2019. The album was mixed by Barry Poynter, who had previously worked with Zao, No Innocent Victim, and Stretch Arm Strong and produced by Bruce Fitzhugh of Living Sacrifice. Following the album's release, the band began working on new material. In 2000, the band released an EP, titled The Exit Wound, via a label called Tree of Woe Recordings."Fewleftstanding - The Exit Wound". Discogs. Retrieved on December 4, 2019. When the EP was released, the band embarked on a tour called the 40 Days of Disaster Tour, which featured labelmates Underoath, Narcissus, and Tantrum of the Muse.Settle, Jim (April 12, 2015). "Jim Settle of Tantrum of the Muse". As The Story Grows Podcast. Interview with Stephen Sarro and Travis Turner. Retrieved on December 4, 2019. Once the tour was over, the band would record their sophomore album, Wormwood, which would also be released through Takehold."Fewleftstanding - Wormwood (2001, CD)". Discogs. Retrieved on December 4, 2019. In 2002, the band disbanded officially. Shortly thereafter, Takehold Records would sell out to Tooth & Nail Records, which would re-release their albums through Solid State Records. On December 3, 2019, the band would reveal that they would be reuniting for Furnace Fest, which would also make a comeback, for September 18-20, 2020, alongside fellow Solid State alumni Beloved."Furnace Fest 2020 adds three more bands to lineup". Lambgoat. Retrieved on December 4, 2019. Members Current * Chris Stafford - Vocals (1998-2002, 2019-present) * Jason Lancaster - Lead Guitars (1998-2002, 2019-present) * Paul White - Rhythm Guitars (2019-present) * Aaron Winter - Bass (1998-2002, 2019-present) * Jon Keegin - Drums (1998-2002, 2019-present) Former * Jim Joblin - Rhythm Guitars (1998-1999) Discography Studio albums * Regeneration of Self (1999) * Wormwood (2001) EP * The Exit Wound (2000) References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Christian Metalcore Bands Category:Christian Hardcore Bands Category:Hardcore Bands Category:Hardcore Punk Bands Category:Metalcore Bands Category:Noisecore Bands Category:Takehold Records artists Category:Tree of Woe Recordings artists Category:Solid State Records artists Category:United States Bands